


Crazy Girl, Crazy Family

by Shadowstrider



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, F/F, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: Trini may have been dysfunctional, but that was mostly due to her dysfunctional family.





	

“Pee in that cup!”

Trini looked down at the clear specimen bottle with its green cap. Shrugging her shoulders, showing no emotion on her face, she picked up the bottle and stood up. As she made to move towards the bathroom, her mother blocked her way.

“Where are you going?” snarled her mother, her eyes burning with anger.

Trini merely raised one dark eyebrow in response, surprised that her mother was so upset that she was willing to risk the lunch getting cold.

“You think we can trust you enough to let you do this behind closed doors? No, you will do it here and you will do it now.” Her mother’s tone was one of dark seriousness.

“Honey, I don’t really think...,” sprang her father to her defence, but he was almost immediately cut off by her mother. “Did you hear what she said?! A spaceship?!” shouted her mother as she turned towards Trini’s father.

Drugs were the newest focus of her mother’s crusade to save her black sheep of a daughter from herself. Trini knew that there was no getting out of the situation when her mother was on this kind of rampage. These ‘public’ pissing in a bottle situations had ceased to affect her after the first few times, so there was really no point in fighting.

Apathy was the only thing that showed on her face and in her eyes as she unbuttoned and unzipped the pair of jeans that she was wearing while still clutching the bottle. With a quick motion she pulled down the jeans and her black panties as she moved into a squatting position. Uncapping the bottle, she held it close to her shaved vulva with her left hand and spread her nether lips open with her right hand. Relaxing, a stream of urine flowed out of her urethra and started filling the bottle. As always her mother was staring intently at her urinating, but Trini just ignored her. 

She had barely capped the bottle after her stream had ended when her mother snatched it away. Turning her head, Trini saw as her mother stared into the bottle for a moment before turning her gaze to her daughter. The sight of her mother standing there all imperious while holding a bottle of her piss was too much for Trini. A small smile graced her lips, a smile that apparently set something off in her mother as she furiously commanded: “Undress, now!”

Again her father started to object, but one look into his wife’s furious eyes was enough to silence him. Her mother’s obsession with stripping her and searching her cavities for drugs had started after the repeated urine tests had all come back negative. Much like with those tests, after the first few Trini was no longer affected. Settling back on her buttocks, she removed her sneakers, jeans, panties and white socks. Standing up, she removed her light brown jacket and grey T-shirt, whose long length had been protecting her modesty. Left in only her black bra, her flat stomach and shaven vulva were left exposed. Unhooking and removing her bra, her firm breasts with their dark pink nipples were unveiled, leaving her completely naked. She heard the gasps from her little brothers as her breasts were exposed, as until now they had not been able to see anything due to being seated on the other side of the table.

Knowing that her father was able to view her complete nakedness and knowing that she would soon have her mother’s fingers filling her holes, she decided to have some fun. Spreading her long toned legs to assume a wide stance, she fisted her hands on her hips and thrust her chest forwards, a defiant light glinting in her eyes. This was meant as much for her father as for her mother, although for different reasons. 

The flushing of her father’s cheeks at the erotic sight made her proud and a little bit aroused, but as she had expected, the moment her mother saw the look in her eyes, she went completely ballistic. Her mother grabbed her by the shoulders and practically shoved her against the table, forcing her to bend at the waist and compress her breasts between her ribs and the table top. With no warning, her mother started to smack her firm buttocks with hard slaps, their smooth skin turning progressively redder. It hurt quite a bit, but Trini was used to it. As her mother continued to spank her, she closed her eyes and started rubbing her nipples against the table’s wooden surface. Soon the pain from the spanking had faded, replaced with building arousal from the stimulation of her nipples and the perversity of what was happening. Of course, as soon as she started softly moaning and wiggling her ass, her mother instantly stopped.

“You dirty slut!” Her mother’s voice was filled with disgust and shock, making Trini grin. Ever since Trini had accidently ripped through her own hymen while pleasuring herself and her mother had seen the evidence, she had been convinced that Trini was a slut. Trini liked to act the part, as it was one way of getting even with her mother. 

She heard her mother go to the kitchen, but she stayed in position, slowly rubbing herself against the table. Soon she heard her mother return, which was accompanied by another command: “Spread them!” Reaching back with her hands, she gripped her sore red buttocks and spread them apart, exposing her dark pink anus and the lighter pink interior of her sex to her mother’s disapproving gaze. Trini gasped as she felt her mother’s newly gloved fingers enter her vagina and start to move around, searching for drugs. Inadvertently, as always, the fingers managed to bump against the most sensitive parts of her inner walls, making her groan at the mixture of discomfort and pleasure, building her arousal further. 

Her mother made a disgusted noise as she pulled her fingers out of Trini’s sex and found them to be covered with arousal. Angrily, she shoved two fluid arousal covered fingers past her daughter’s sphincter, making Trini groan with pleasure as her very sensitive anal nerves were stimulated. The pleasure from her mother’s fingers reaching deep into her bowels, stretching her sphincter with every movement, made her open her eyes as she continued groaning.

Now with her eyes open she was able to see that her brothers were blushing, with highly suggestive jerky movements of their right shoulders. Their eyes were locked onto her rump and her mother’s invading fingers, caught in a spell of arousal. She was about to say something, but her mother beat her to the punch, having finally caught sight of her sons’ actions. Pulling her fingers out of her daughter’s darkest orifice, making Trini groan at the loss, she shouted: “Boys, what are you doing?!”

Both of them jerked in fright and stopped their movements instantly, their faces becoming even redder as they realised they had been caught. “Come here right now!” ordered her mother. 

Trini watched with satisfaction as the little perverts stood up, struggling to hide the obvious tenting of their shorts with their hands. They disappeared from her line of sight as they moved around the table, but soon she felt and heard as they were also bent over the table by her mother, one on each of Trini’s sides.

The boys moaned as their black shorts and white briefs were pulled down by their mother, followed by them groaning in pain and discomfort as their small firm asses were resolutely spanked. In order to spank them simultaneously, Trini’s mother had to stand between her daughter’s spread legs, her pelvis rubbing against Trini’s aroused cunt.

Trini groaned at the returning pleasure as her mother again inadvertently stimulated her, but it proved to be of short duration. Her mother grabbed her by her long black hair and dragged her to a kneeling position facing in the opposite direction. Leaving her daughter, she next dragged her sons by their arms until they were facing Trini. She was unimpressed by the sight of their small hairless erect boy pricks and their tiny smooth scrotums. 

“This was caused by your whorish moaning and slutty behaviour! They can’t eat like this and spanking them doesn’t help, so now you’ll have to take care of the problem! Do it before the food gets cold!” railed her mother in ear.

She stifled the impulse to tell her mother that it was actually her mother’s fault by stripping and practically fucking her in front of her pervert sons. A least the little brats had suffered some punishment, but now she was going to have to get them off. 

Her mother turned to her husband and then gasped as she saw the flush of his cheeks and the notion of his hand rubbing his groin. Storming towards him, she forced him to his feet and palmed his crotch. Almost recoiling, she shouted: “Did you expect me to take care of that?! No way, this is your slut of a daughter’s fault! Let her fix it!”

Highly embarrassed, her father made his way over to her. Unzipping his pants, his large hard vein covered penis and the large hairy scrotum hanging beneath it was exposed to Trini’s view. Feeling sorry for her father, with such a cold bitch for a wife, she wrapped her lips around his cock and started licking the purple head. Using her hands, she grasped her brothers’ small pricks and started stroking them with fluid motions. Although they would have liked to also get some oral action, their eyes were locked onto their older sister’s sexy naked breasts. It didn’t take long before they were gasping and moaning, their arousal amplified by watching their sister suck off their dad. Soon her bare teenage breasts were covered in streams of pearly sperm as her brothers’ dicks jerked in her hands, their orgasms setting their nerves alight as they cried out. 

Hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked her father’s cock, she shoved her brothers back and focused her efforts on her father. Her tongue danced all over his cock’s head and his fraenulum, making him moan in ecstasy. This, along with the erotic sight of his daughter’s teenage breasts being covered in stream after stream of cum, sent him over the edge. Trini was careful not to swallow his semen as his jerking cock filled her mouth, wanting to save it for something special.

Her mother had stayed so quiet that she had forgotten about her, but as her father staggered back after his orgasm, she sneered at Trini: “Dirty slut! You claim to be a fucking lesbian, but aren’t you o so excellent at getting boys to come!”

This almost got to her, as her orientation was her own damn problem and her skills were entirely due to her mother, this exact situation having been repeated again and again due to her mother’s batshit insane crusade to make her ‘normal’. How could she be normal when her mother was clearly off of her rocker?

But she had a better comeback in mind. Making sure that her father could also see her, she opened her mouth, showing them the pearly contents, which she then swallowed. Her father grinned, while her mother just looked more disgusted.

Turning around, she headed for the shower, desperate to give her throbbing clit some relief...

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
